


Chad and too much Twitter

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: The Satanic Cult [7]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism, withholding sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: FYI: this story references the Amber Guyger case.





	Chad and too much Twitter

Being number 2 in Hell came with a lot of responsibilities. One of them being sure that your child, Chad, wasn’t too obvious while he played around on Earth. Another one was doing the same thing for Satan (aka Chris Evans, America’s Golden Boy). But, this latest tweet about the Guyger case and the Jean family nearly blew his cover. The sounds of grunts and groans echoed through the palatial underworld estate while you stomped your way to your shared bedroom. You flung the door open.

“Really. Really? Really?!”

Chris stopped mid-stroke.

“First of all, there are several problems with this situation,” you stated.

Chris crossed to you in three large steps to tower over you. You put two fingers dead center on his well-defined chest and pushed him back. 

“First,” you started counting off on your fingers, “you’re supposed to PRETEND to be an ally to the black community. WHAT is this tweet?!”

“It’s—I’m being—I’m an ally! That tweet shows I’m a good guy!”

“Ah--no. Second,” you continued, “we hate this shit. This is the type of shit to get you called the ‘white devil.’ You want EVERYONE to REALLY know that you’re a white devil?! I’m gonna throw you to the wolves for real for real.”

He shook his head, looking confused.

“Do I really need to explain to you have black people have to go out of their way to make white people like YOU feel comfortable? How WE are targeted every single day of our lives and it’s careless comments like THAT that add more weight to our struggles?! You want to PRETEND to be an ally? Then don’t say anything! That’s it! Bam! You’ve sided with the oppressor WITHOUT bringing attention to yourself. BAM! And get your child.”

“Chad? Why? What’s he done now?”

“He’s running around on Earth, possessing random people. He’s too young for that. You need to show him how to do it right. He just keeps jumping into children’s bodies.”

“Alright baby,” he leaned down meekly to kiss your cheek, but you stopped him with a finger.

“I didn’t say we were done here.”

You pushed him back down onto the bed with two fingers. Your bedroom looked onto lakes of fire, with Judas being flayed and anally violated by a demon in the backyard. Who knew that Hell would be so lush?

“Now I have to punish you for running your mouth.”

His forked tongue flicked out eagerly against his lips as he quirked an eyebrow at you. He had no idea what was about to hit him. You reached into the nightstand on your side of the bed and pulled out the black leather Velcro restraints. You tied each one on the foot of the bed at each corner. He lay stretched out like a starfish with his head resting comfortably on the pile of pillows. He tested the restraints and you saw that he couldn’t get out of them. You reached back into the night stand and pulled out a finger vibrator. You adjusted the arm chair so that you were sitting spread eagle in front of him. 

“Like the view? It’s about to get a lot better.”

You switched on the small vibrator and gently teased it between your folds, prolonging your pleasure. You rocked your hips back and forth and pinched your left nipple. Chris pulled against the restraints, but he couldn’t get to you. He could only watch as his dick grew. You brought yourself to the verge of an orgasm before shutting off the vibrator and pulling it out of you. 

“Are you going to listen to me?”

“Hunh? Uh—sure! Yes!”

“I’m not entirely convinced.”

You walked back to the nightstand and returned the vibrator, only to pull out a bullet vibrator with a remote. You wiggled the remote in his face.

“You want this?”

“Yes. Please. Yes!”

“No.”

You smacked his hand away from the remote and returned to the chair. You carefully spread yourself open and nestled the bullet between your folds. You crossed your legs and turned the bullet on low. You slowly rocked against it as you squeezed and massaged your small boobs. Chris’s eyes had gone from clear blue to black. The flames of Hell beautifully reflected in them. You could see he was getting increasingly angry as he thrashed against his restraints. 

“Oh—this is—this—is—nice,” you panted out brokenly. 

“I’m gonna punish you when I get outta these things.”

“Uh! Excuse you! This is because of your stupid obsession with Twitter. YOU are being—oh!—punished! Ah—it’s the—the only way—to get you—to learn.”

With that, you turned up the bullet all the way. The vibrations pushed you to the edge. You teetered there for an eternity, specifically to torture Chris. Boy had to learn. He always had to run his mouth and you were gonna teach him not to jeopardize everything. The coil twisted and turned on the brink of snapping before you turned off the vibrator. You sat in the chair holding the bullet and collecting yourself. 

“Baby—baby please! I’ll do anything. Please! Do you want me to apologize? Send Tweet! I’ll apologize right now.”

“No!”

You slowly walked back to the night stand full of goodies. You returned the bullet vibrator to its place and pulled out the Satsfyer Pro 2. 

“No baby no,” he whined at you, “please let me! Me! You know you love it when I eat you out! Please! Don’t do this to me.”

“Nope. You need to be punished. Everyone’s gonna figure out that you’re Satan. Everyone. You risked everything. You were careless.”

You looked at him dispassionately as he thrashed against the bed. You strutted back to the arm chair and sat down with your legs spread. He watched you like a dog watches a bit of steak. You pressed the toy snuggly against your clit and put it on the lowest setting. The suction nearly sent you over the edge from all of the self-teasing you had been doing. You wiggled and squirmed in the chair, reveling in the sensations flowing through your body. You kicked up the suction a few settings. Your nails ripped the fabric on the arm of the chair. The coil snapped and your orgasm washed through you. You felt safe—warm—good. The toy fell onto the cushion as the after shocks left you twitching in the chair. You sank into it in total relaxation. You were about to drift off when you heard Chris begging for you to let him out. 

Oh. Right.

“No more Twitter for the next week.”

“Yes. Yes. I promise. No Twitter.”

“Otherwise, they’re gonna know that you’re Satan.”

“OKOK!”

“And get your kid under control.”

“Yes. Yes,” he nodded vigorously, “Get Chad under control.”

You pulled on the Velcro, releasing him from his straps. He jumped on top of you and pinned you to the bed. He flicked his tongue down the side of your neck. You lie still. 

“No. You get Chad under control. Then, we can have sex.”

“What?! No. Baby. Baby! Are you serious?!”

You pressed two fingers to his chest and pushed him off of you. 

“Yes. Look at the headaches you’re giving me. Why should I give you ANY sort of reward? No. Show your child how to properly possess humans and no more Twitter,” you said primly.

“You’re withholding?! For how long?!”

“Until I decide you’ve learned your lesson, the factory AND the play ground are closed for business.”

“What?!” 

His shrieks echoed through the dark palace. 

This would be a long week for the two of you.


End file.
